paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Legacy
Legacy was one of the maps in Paragon. It has been replaced with Monolith on December 6, 2016. Gameplay The objective is simple – destroy the enemy Core. In order to do this, heroes must traverse down one of three different lanes in order to attack their enemy at their weakest points they can exploit. Both teams have their lanes defended by numerous towers; each tower grows in strength the closer it gets to its respective core and each tower must be eliminated in order to gain access to the next tower in that lane. Cooperating with teammates is an absolute requirement for success, as it is easy for a champion to find themselves ambushed by enemies in the lanes of Agora. Features * Three lanes to fight your way to the enemy Core. * In between lanes is the Jungle populated by various Neutral Monsters. Toughest monsters drop buffs that heroes can pick up. ** In the center of the map is the Prime Helix Guardian. Slaying him will grant a powerful buff to the team that kills it. * Powerful towers defend key areas on the map. You must confront these in addition to your enemies if you are to make headway toward victory. * Two bases at opposite corners of the map, populated by a shop, the Core and inhibitors that suppress the other team's minions. * Harvesters which, when planted, give Amber and XP to your entire team. * Verticality, which allows heroes to attack enemies from above or below. The Jungle The Jungle sits in between the three lanes and consists of 14 neutral camps varying from basic camps, to the Prime Helix Guardian's sanctuary. The jungle also contains 7 Harvesters, which serve as amber extractors that passively give you Amber. There is typically a player on the team dedicated to the capture of Harvesters and camps while moving in between lanes and assisting allies called the Jungler. It is important for a team and its Jungler to maximize CXP and XP gains by utilizing Harvesters and clearing the jungle camps. Harvesters There are 7 harvesters in total, two in each teams jungle (Red buff side and Blue buff side), one in each outer lane and one in the Prime Helix Guardian's sanctuary. * The harvesters in each teams jungle spawn at 3:00. * The harvesters in the outer lanes spawn at 6:00. * The harvester in the Prime Helix Guardian's sanctuary spawns at 9:00. Securing most harvesters is a way to gain an upper hand in CXP gains, giving an advantage to your team. Jungle Camps Each teams has two jungles on their side of the map. In each side of the jungle there are 2 basic camps and a Buff Camp (Either Red or Blue). These buff camps have 3 minions instead of two, one having increased health and damage output that grants a buff orb when defeated these buff orbs last 150 seconds before they disappear. There is also a Black Buff Camp that is in the middle of the Red Buff Jungle and the Prime Helix Guardian's Sanctuary (OP Buff Camp) that is on the middle of the Blue Buff Jungle. White Camps Basic Camps consists of two jungle minions that provide your Hero with Experience Points and Amber when killed. They re-spawn 2 minutes after they are defeated. Killing a single white-camp minion provides 160 CXP if the minion is level 1, 270 CXP at level 2, and 380 CXP at level 3. Every 2 minutes, Jungle minions will re-spawn and living camps will level up. Red, Blue and Black Camps The Red, Blue and Black Camps consist of two small minions and a third larger colored minion that drops a buff orb when defeated. These colored minions have increased health and damage output. The Black camps spawn in at 4 and respawn or level up every 4 minutes. The Red an Blue camps re-spawn in 6 minutes after they are defeated or level up every 6 minutes. camp|thumb|220x220px]] * The Red Buff gives your hero increased damage by 20%, as well as a small boost on hit. This buff lasts 3 minutes. camp|thumb|220x220px]] * The Blue Buff gives your hero increased and . this lasts 3 minutes. The normal minions provide the same CXP per level as in a white camp -- the winged creature that drops the blue buff provides 380 CXP at level 1. camp|thumb|220x220px]] * The Black Buff gives your hero damage to structures over time (Applies a burn to the structure with 750 damage over 5 seconds that refreshes every time you attack the structure) and increased . This buff lasts 3 minutes. Prime Helix Guardian's Sanctuary camp|thumb|220x220px]] This camp contains the powerful Prime Helix Guardian that typically requires' your team to defeat; opposite the guardian is a Harvester. Defeating the Guardian drops a Prime Orb which activates the Prime Helix Card on your deck. Shadow Pads Throughout the jungle there are Shadow Pads that grants the hero invisibility and access to the Shadow Plane. Players will remain invisible as long as they don't leave the area, use their abilities or there are no Wards nearby. Gallery New_Arena.jpg Agora screenshot1.png Agora screenshot3.png Agora_screenshot2.jpg Agora_screenshot5.jpg Agora mini map view.png Category:Maps Category:Agora